


Batten Down the Hatches by ximeria

by Rachel_Er



Series: Secret Agent Man（中文翻译） [2]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Humor, M/M, SHIELD
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 12:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2467616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachel_Er/pseuds/Rachel_Er
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>如果你觉得Hydra造成的影响仅仅局限于神盾局的话，那就太愚蠢了——军情六处正在“备战”——这完全不是让军需官困扰的东西，他能应付好任何挡在他路上的障碍。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Batten Down the Hatches by ximeria

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Batten Down the Hatches](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1724237) by [ximeria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximeria/pseuds/ximeria). 



> 这个场景在某个晚上我快睡着的时候闯进了我的脑袋。那么神盾居会是被Hydra潜入的唯一一个机构吗？或者，其他的机构也在看着他们的特工和领导然后……质疑？  
> 这个场景设定在美队2中三叉戟（Triskelion）和神盾局覆灭的同一天——过了半天以后——多亏了Romanoff特工，所有的信息才得以存留，而这时候该重新评估局里的资产了。作为军情六处来说，坚定沉着相当重要。；）（别再提茶叶了）。

Erik构建起最后一面防火墙，确保他编程出的这个小陷阱能让他知晓任何入侵或者，如果需要的话，摧毁入侵者的软件。

转过去看了眼他的两个下属，他深吸一口气。一股脑地全涌上来了。他有大半天都能感觉到X特工，在他脑海深处，就像一团焦虑的暴风云。而现在他们正处于一级防范禁闭中。

他知道M正在来的路上，而X特工正和她一起。

“我了解你们及其想知道到底发生了什么，”Erik挑起话头。

“我觉得我们知道。”McCoy小声说。

“我们 _觉得_ 我们知道是一回事，”Erik打断了他，“我们实际上知道的完全是另一回事。”

McCoy弓起身子。

“M正在赶来的路上，”Erik解释道，“我们唯一知道的就是神盾居完蛋了。而很显然他们多年以来都养着一窝蛇。”

“那军情六处呢？”Pryde问。

“我们一无所知，”在调整他的金属手臂时Erik承认道，那种熟悉感就像是一只猫接近了他的天赋似的。他并非外勤特工，对此也没什么诉求——作为军需官他相当满意，在他小小的领地内发号施令。“目前已经有几个人被清洗了，但要是觉得事情到此为止就太愚蠢了。更不用说，我们也不能信任其他机构的任何人。”

Pryde向他投来锋利的视线。她是少数几个能被他认可为同时是特工和军需官的人。她的能力在出外勤时大有助益，而她在计算机方面同样出类拔萃——在Erik的字典里总是加分。

“我们又怎么看出区别，而这就是只有我和Hank在这儿的原因吗？因为你觉得你可以信任我们？”她站得笔直，全神贯注地瞧着他。

Erik轻笑。“你在这儿是因为我知道我可以信任你——而且我需要有人来帮我给军情六处的数据库建起防御。”

“但你又怎么能确定呢？”McCoy好奇地问道。

“我做了一些你们可能不会原谅我的事，但我必须这么干因为我们没时间了，”Erik承认，觉得有点不自在。“我让X特工扫描了你们的脑子，查看Hydra的相关信息，而他没找到叛变证据。”

这么做真的是……非常的不合法，但他想跟另两人打开天窗说亮话。其它的Q支部员工嘛……他也不太确定，而他也不想再强迫X特工做任何他实际上很反对的事了。有时候Erik想知道他到底能让X特工为了他牺牲多少忠诚和道德。因为他相当确定X特工只会说“是”只是因为Erik叫他这么做。

并没有很恼怒，他们看起来反而是松了口气。紧接着Pryde垂下了头，脸上阴云密布。“我们怎么能确定X特工不是Hydra的人呢？”

Erik哼了一声。“你见过他吗？”他干巴巴地问道。“尽管公平地说，没人能真正确定。”他考虑要不要告诉他们他曾被X特工和M拽进他们的脑子里，在同一时间，为了向他证明他们都不是Hydra的人。“我已经尽可能地核实过了，”他告诉他们，“如果你不信他们，信 _我_ 。”

Pryde跟McCoy交换了一下眼神，然后都点了点头。

“我们现在该干什么？”McCoy问，看起来有点迷惑。

“我们仍是军情六处，”Erik静静地说，“我们刚刚得知有个潜伏的敌人露出了马脚——我们得把它变成我们的优势。M想要所有希望留下来的人来开个会，他们会像你们一样被扫描脑子——但那是自愿的——我仍然为擅自做了此事感到抱歉。”他的确是。

Pryde点了点头。“没事——这意味着你需要我们，然后做了该做的事——我们可没有大把大把的时间。”她露出一个小小的微笑，“而就算聪敏如你，老大，也没办法在这点时间里做到这些。”

Erik向她挑起一边眉毛，但她看起来完全不为所动。是的，他挺喜欢她——而如果他要收个徒弟，她会被排在名单的第一位。还有McCoy，真的，如果他能把那孩子从他那不安全感铸成的牢笼里拽出来的话。

电梯叮的一声到了，三个人齐齐转向电梯门。Erik能分辨出X特工在那儿——还有M，但还有第三个带着金属的人。

电梯门开了，M大步走了出来，一身白裙一如既往地毫无瑕疵，金发完美地衬出她妩媚的脸颊，今天却看起来愁容满面，一反往常冷漠优越的脸色。

X特工也自她身边走了出来——穿戴得如以往一般无可挑剔——而Erik注意到了第三个人。

_‘Alex Summers，和我们一样有能力，毁灭专家，神盾局借给我们的人。背景干净。’_

Erik并未因X特工快速的描述松了口气，但如果是X说他背景干净……

_‘他本应该参与我近来的任务支援我，但鉴于神盾局已经倒台了……’_

“如果你们两个完事儿了的话，”M生硬地说，目光从Erik扫向X特工，然后又扫回来，“我们还有正事要办。”

 _‘她可不喜欢被置身事外，’_ X特工继续在Erik脑袋里说， _‘有时候我觉得是因为我没有向她透露我们的关系（ralationship）。’_

 _‘那种东西根本不存在，’_ Erik干巴巴地反驳道。倒不是说X特工缺乏尝试精神。人们认为他正在和MI6难缠又恶劣的军需官发展一段地下恋情，而他对此似乎乐在其中。说实话，Erik其实根本就不像他平常对X特工表现出的那样态度尖锐地介意此事。

“先生们！”M发话了，看起来不能更想一板砖拍在他们两个头上了。“Lehnsherr，我需要你把系统更新一下——接下来不到十分钟，就会有第一批特工进来接受大脑扫描了。我需要一间不受任何外界影响的屋子——包括心灵感应。H9隔离间现在能用吗？”

“我去放几张桌椅进去。”McCoy边说边坚定地点头，“除了那些，就不再有其他东西了。房间会被保护起来，里面会有摄像 _还有_ 直传隔壁的监控室的脑波反馈——我会事先检查安全协议的。”

“很好。”M回应道，看起来没那么躁郁了。

“Pryde，把M加进你刚刚帮我建立的协议里来。”Erik对她说。当她睁大眼睛盯着他时，他眨了眨眼。“你跟我一样了解这个，而我想看看我还能不能再从这个电子数据库里找到点什么有用的信息。”

“那我来烧水吧，行不？”X特工轻笑着说，很明显Summers被他的话搞不明白了。“不好好地喝杯茶简直不能正常工作嘛。”

Erik轻哼一声，回到了他的工作岗位上。他开始在脑海里列一张清单，看看还有哪些试验性的电子数据库能支援他们。

‘没有一点鼓励的话，我才不要去乱翻那些人的脑袋呢。别担心了亲爱的，我也会为你煮杯咖啡的。’

Erik没费心去回应他，尽管他无法抗拒地沉迷于他和X特工建立精神联系时那懒洋洋的摇晃感。很有可能到了今天结束的时候，军情六处就会天翻地覆，但Erik却发现紧张感和肾上腺素让他感到无比的生机勃勃。


End file.
